


Somebody Who Loves Me

by Lesbianoutlaw



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, JayKyle, M/M, i was listening to old bops and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianoutlaw/pseuds/Lesbianoutlaw
Summary: “Well,” Kyle said softly, sensing Jason’s embarrassment over his lack of dancing experience, “it's never too late to learn. I guess I just thought that a hopeless romantic like you would be a dancing pro.”Jason pouted slightly, “I am not a hopeless romantic. I’m the Red Hood, scourge of Gotham’s criminals, a feared mob boss.”//// Jason and Kyle slow dance





	Somebody Who Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this isn't out of character but actually how they'd act if DC weren't cowards and actually let them be happy. I have never written something so dialogue heavy (and tbh my writing is rough but like, someone has to make the jaykyle content, it might not be the fic we deserve but its a fic we need)

Kyle loved Jason’s cooking. He loved the way Jason’s forehead wrinkled in concentration, the way he hummed while he stirred, the way Jason would smile when Kyle told him that he’d never tasted anything better. Jason was so soft and so sweet that Kyle could get lost staring at him. So he often was caught staring, and Jason would laugh at him.

That was happening now, as Kyle watched from across the counter as Jason made a noodle dish in his and Kyle’s apartment.

“Whatcha looking at?” Jason asked, a small smirk playing at his lips. He had a smudge of hoisin sauce on his cheek and Kyle stretched across the marble counter to rub it off, bringing his face very close to Jason’s.

“I was just thinking Iron Chef Bobby Flay has nothing on your cooking,” Kyle said, watching as Jason’s eyes widened as he rubbed off the sauce.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, and he’s not half as handsome as you are.”

Jason laughed, and Kyle was suddenly hyper aware of how close they were. Jason’s eyes sparkled, his warm breath washed over Kyle’s face, “Well what about Guy Fieri? Am I more handsome than him too?”

Kyle paused, tilting his head in mock consideration. Instead of answering he slowly got closer to Jason, stretching himself out to kiss his boyfriend. Jason melted into the kiss, gently pulling Kyle closer to him. Kyle let out a small noise of contentment. This was his domestic bliss. He was making out with his boyfriend who was cooking dinner for him in the apartment they shared. And after dinner neither of them had any plans other then spending the night in each others arms.

Kyle was so enthralled in the kiss and his own thoughts that he did not hear the hiss of something boiling, but Jason did, and he suddenly pulled back cursing.

Kyle, who had been halfway across the top of the counter and only held up by Jason’s arms, fell unceremoniously onto the cold expanse of marble.

Jason apparently did not even notice. He said something that would have made Alfred wash his mouth and pulled the pot off the stove to cool.

“No,” Kyle said grumpily as he picked himself from the counter and slid back onto his stool.

“No what?” Jason asked, engrossed in saving his cooking.

“You’re not as handsome as Guy Fieri.”

Jason turned to Kyle, leaning dangerously close to the stove and gave him a look of amused disbelief.

“I’m not?”

“No you aren’t. And Guy Fieri wouldn’t drop his boyfriend for food either,” Kyle said, pouting for added effect.

“Oh? Well maybe you should date him then,” Jason said raising his eyebrow. He turned back to his cooking, and started to hum again.

“This food better be good,” Kyle said rubbing his chin, “or these bruises will be all for naught.”

Jason laughed. Not just any laugh, but the genuine soft laugh he seemed to reserve just for Kyle. God, Kyle really loved that laugh.

As Jason put his finishing touches on the food, Kyle went over to where the stereo sat and hooked his phone up. He pressed shuffle on a random playlist and listened as an iconic saxophone riff filled the room.

“Careless Whisper Kyle? Really?” Jason called from the kitchen. “Can you be any more cringey?”

“It’s about love Jason,” Kyle said as he walked back over to where Jason was stirring. His boyfriend's back was to him so he wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist.

“Don’t you love me?” Kyle teased.

Jason did not respond, but he laughed again. God, that laugh made Kyle want to sing, so he leaned his mouth close to Jason’s ear and began to sing along with George Michael.

 

_“We could have been so good together_  
_We could have lived this dance forever_  
_But now who's gonna dance with me_  
_Please stay”_

Jason began to laugh hard in Kyle’s arms before maneuvering his way to face Kyle.

“If you want me to dance with you you’re gonna need a different love song than that Romeo. Steph used to blast this song whenever Cass came into a room in order to ‘prove her love’ and I seriously can’t listen to it without remembering when Bruce finally snapped and smashed Steph’s speaker.”  
“You can not be serious. Do not tell Hal that playing Careless Whisper over and over again is the way to get Batman to snap. I’ll never no peace,” Kyle said between laughs.

Jason’s eyes widened, “Au contraire chéri, I am definitely going to tell Hal. Making my dad miserable is basically my job.”

Kyle shook his head. He knew Jason was not joking. Jason loved Bruce more then anything, but Kyle also knew that Jason equally loved to raising Bruce’s blood pressure. Honestly, Kyle didn’t care, he was just glad their relationship had reached this point. Reconciling with Bruce had made Jason so much happier, he finally accepted that he was loved and was worthy of love. So if Jason’s reconciliation with Bruce meant that he would have to listen to Hal play Careless Whisper at every Justice League meeting for the rest of his life, then so be it.

 

The last notes of Careless Whisper faded out as Jason served the noodles. Kyle sipped at the broth, and softly moaned. _It was just so good_. Jason didn’t touch his food, intently waiting for Kyle’s verdict. Kyle opened his mouth to gush about the noodles when suddenly another iconic song began to play in the kitchen and distracted Kyle.

Without missing a beat, Kyle shot from his seat and grabbed Jason’s hand, yanking him upwards.

Jason groaned as he stood up, “But the food Kyle! The food!”

Kyle stared up at Jason with large eyes, doing his best to look as cute as possible, “But Jason, I have to dance with somebody who loves me! I can’t let Whitney Houston down.”

“Whitney will forgive you babe.”

“No she won’t!”

“What about the food?”

“One dance. I promise, just one.”

Jason sighed, taking the hand Kyle was offering, “Fine, just one.”

Kyle put his hand on Jason’s waist, but then he realized Jason had not moved to put his hand on Kyle’s arm.

“What’s wrong Jay? We don’t actually have to dance if you don’t want to,” Kyle said.

Jason’s face reddened. “Don’t laugh but, uh, I’ve never danced with anyone before.”

“Not even at Prom?” Kyle asked, without really thinking. He instantly regretted it.

“Didn’t really go to Prom. Hard to get a date when you are six feet under the ground.”

“Ok yeah, stupid question. But not even at another school dance? What about at a Wayne gala?”

Jason shrugged. “I never went to school dances. And I always got out of dancing at Gala’s by faking sickness. I even conned my way out of dance lessons with Alfred. Made him teach me how to cook instead.”

“Well,” Kyle said softly, sensing Jason’s embarrassment over his lack of dancing experience, “it's never too late to learn. I guess I just thought that a hopeless romantic like you would be a dancing pro.”

Jason pouted slightly, “I am not a hopeless romantic. I’m the Red Hood, scourge of gotham’s criminals, a feared mob boss.”

Kyle laughed, he laughed so hard that he had to gasp for breath. When he recovered he looked up at his boyfriend’s adorable look of affrontement.

“Oh-kay, Mr. Scary Mob Boss. I guess I got you confused with my other boyfriend who owns all of Jane Austen’s novels and who has cried at least twice over the ending of Pride and Prejudice.”

“Shut up and teach me how to dance Rayner.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason learnt how to dance quickly from Kyle. He didn’t tell Kyle, but dancing had always been a sore subject for him. He had always loved watching others dancing, but he had always been too scared to dance. Especially at Galas. He just never felt that he could look as immaculate as the tall women in their elegant gowns and heels who spun and swayed perfectly. No, Jason was a street rat. He could not dance in front of everyone, because if he did they would stare. The old ladies would whisper about “Bruce’s Charity Case” and his dancing would be used to rate him as either a success or a failure. He did not want to shame Bruce or Alfred, and he didn’t like feeling like a caged animal to be peered at by rich folks. So he didn’t dance.

But dancing with Kyle, that was something amazing. They spun each other, they dipped each other, they swayed, all without care of being watched. They messed up and they laughed. Jason had never been happier. Kyle kept dipping him low just to kiss him, and even used his ring at one point so they could hover a bit. Jason had no idea why hovering a few inches off the ground was considered romantic, but goddamn did it make him feel like he was in a disney movie.

 

They finally grew tired after about an hour of dancing so they just drew close and held each other, swaying slowly to “Let’s Get it On” by Marvin Gaye. Kyle leaned his head into Jason’s chest and rested himself in Jason’s arms. Jason closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the moment.

Kyle shifted, and Jason opened his eyes to see Kyle looking up at him, his face guilty.

“The food you made, it’s probably cold. Shit I, I promised one song. I’m so sorry,” Kyle said.

Jason hummed, not caring one bit about the food.

Jason looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. His boyfriend who held him through nightmares, who drew him every chance he got because he is “just so pretty”, and who loved him despite Jason’s fucked up life.

“I love you,” Jason said, dipping Kyle to kiss him.

Before he was able to kiss him though, Kyle stopped him, eyes twinkling.

“Let's get it on, baby”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @femmechronicles on tumblr  
> Press kudos to pay respects  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
